


Fairies

by Sa1989



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Just a short piece about fairies





	Fairies

All that glitters is not gold is a saying that my parents used to use all the time when speaking about fairies and it is true. Fairies are masters of deception and tricks of the mind. They may not be able to lie but the can make you see things that are not real. They can make you see horrors that will send you to madness or make you see beautys beyond your wildest dreams. So always be careful when dealing with fairies.


End file.
